vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115422-big-box-price-and-a-subscription-yes-please-and-other-things
Content ---- Honestly, between the two, if one was to go, I'm not sure why everyone calls out the subscription. I wouldn't mind them going total EVE online and just killing the box price, though I don't think they'll do it until they make back the initial development cost. Still, if either of those is a barrier to playing, the box price seems to be the bigger wall to getting people to play. Hell, I wouldn't care if that free first month wasn't there, just pay 15 dollars to get into the first month. You'd probably get a lot more people giving it a shot beyond the free trial period if they didn't have to drop that big up-front sum. | |} ---- EVE also has box price. Is not high, but still have to pay fee to activate account first time after trial period. | |} ---- ---- I don't recall having to pay the box price either, but I'm not against being proven wrong. I thought I just paid my first months' subscription fee and I was good to go. | |} ---- Chua found on EvE Site: http://community.eveonline.com/support/knowledge-base/article.aspx?articleId=787 | |} ---- That might be why I didn't notice. Five dollars is nothing when I was dropping a yearlong sub. So, we'll go with that, then? Wildstar should just drop the box price to 20$ including the first month? It almost sounds better from a PR perspective to say the game has no box price, but requires a small 5$ additional fee to set up. | |} ---- Eve requires you to pay like $9.95 (some number I can't remember) every time you reactivate a lapsed sub. So there's your box price. | |} ---- ---- Agreed, This is why ill never ever play an F2P MMO. Its like going to Disneyworld and having some dude at the front of every ride asking for $5, then an extra $2 if you want to go in the front. "Oh you want to visit the Tomorrowland area? Thatll be $10!." No, just no. Here is a tiny stipend of my monthly earnings, now shut the hell up and let me play the game. Its sad how this DLC and Phone App gaming culture we have now is ruining MMO's (and gaming in general) but whatever, if it means no more MMOs then I guess its time. Had a good 12 year run I guess. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- well if wildstar does go f2p/sub there is only one thing i ask: make housing sub only, so there is at least one nice place to escape any trollish (yes yes generalisations... i KNOW...) 13 year olds looking to cause havok for giggles... other than that, you always seem to be bagging the game Kytar, or are my age addled brains packing it in again? >.< EvE managed to survive just fine on a handful of subs for many years, ups and downs with the player uprisings and all, if a game is worth it, people stick around. | |} ---- ---- I don't see Kytar as bagging on the game, I think he's just seeing things as they are through the harsh lens of reality holding hands with business. People tend to have this notion that "doing the right thing" somehow is a given when it comes to the bottom line of a corporation, and that is very rarely the case. Everything costs money, everything. Even if something is turning a profit, unless its turning a good enough profit Corps make decisions all the time that have nothing to do with the right thing, or being content with the return. Ala CoH, yeah bitter vet from that here as well. The repeating mantra on the forum of keeping box prices high, the sub, etc is all a great way to lovingly choke this game to death. I prefer a sub because I agree that most F2P models tend to gouge players, but all this sky is falling drivel if the box prices get lowered or the monetization model changes is living in a bubble of denial. All this elitism isn't going to translate into profit and that is partly what people like Kytar and myself are saying, we're seeing glaring signs that things as they are, regardless of one's feelings, won't stand; something has got to give. The best you can hope for is they don't go SWoTR's route and go more with Rift or GW2's methods. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Rift's F2P model in particular is very well constructed among the F2P models that I've seen. I would strongly encourage this game's management go look at it very carefully if they decide to follow that road. TSW's B2P model also didn't seem very restrictive to me, back in the days when I still played it--before they made the mistake of imagining that grinding would be a good substitute for fun. (Protip: it doesn't work any better here than it did there.) I vastly prefer a subscription model to a F2P model just as much as the other people here, but the reality is that market research is going to declare F2P as the more profitable business model for as long as businesses can successfully profit from a model that centers around convincing Junior to win big by typing in the numbers from Mommy's or Daddy's credit card. | |} ----